La ultima Carta
by DanniMoon
Summary: Ha pasado un año de que Arnold vive en San Lorenzo, una rubia le escribe una carta cada semana pero no se ha atrevido a mandárselas, por un incidente de su madre le mando la ultima, la ultima carta. [One-Shot] Pasen y comenten :3


**Hola otra vez yo por aquí, hoy les traigo otro One-Shot, este es después de que Arnold encuentra a sus padres y Helga vuelve a su casa.  
Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten (:**

**Live ForEver **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, yo simplemente los utilizo para mi historia.

**La última carta**

Habia pasado un año desde que el niño con cabeza de balón había recuperado a sus padres, de pasar el héroe del vecindario a ser el héroe de los ojos verdes, todo sucedió tan rápido, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, pero su elección fue firme él se quedaría con sus padres, aún tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver.

_-Te lo prometo Helga, volveré pronto-dijo un rubio mientras tomaba de las manos a una niña que vestía de rosa._

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar aun que le doliera hasta lo más profundo de su alama, tenía que dejarlo con sus papas, ella no podía ser tan egoísta para interrumpir su felicidad, ella no era nadie para hacerlo, ella simplemente quería su felicidad.

_-Prométeme que me escribirás- volvió a hablar el niño con cabeza de balón._

_-Lo are Arnold-finalizo la niña que tenía una ceja._

Fueron palabras simples para todos, pero para ellos significaba mucho más, tendrían el deber de escribirse cada semana o eso pretendía.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

La vida de la rubia iba mejorando poco a poco aunque faltara el amor de su vida, se sentía satisfecha de poder decir que ahora si tenía una familia o eso pretendía, su papa aún era un maniático por el trabajo su imperio de localizadores pero su madre empezaba a actuar como si le preocupara la vida de su hija, cuando regreso de su viaje a San Lorenzo la vio distinta, eso fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, aunque la rubia no aceptara la ayuda de nadie.

-Cariño ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-pregunto Miriam a su hija.

-No- respondió mientras tomaba su mochila.

La rubia se encontraba en PS 118, ya hacía un año de que el rubio con gorro azul la había dejado, el día en que decidió ser feliz junto con sus padres, al parecer sus compañeros de clases lo tomaron como otro día más, pero para ella no, era un día oscuro.

-¿Helga te encuentras bien?-pregunto su mejor amiga

-Claro, ¿porque no debería de estarlo?-

-ya es un año de que el no está aquí-

-Debe de estar contento ese cabeza de balón, ni se ha de acordar de nosotros-dijo la rubia sin ponerle atención o eso era lo que quería pretender.

Habia pasado muy lento ese día para ella, no tomaba apuntes ni nada por el estilo, solo tenía una hoja frente a ella, no sabía que exactamente escribir pero si sentía que hacerlo, todo el día se la paso escribiendo en esa hoja sus sentimientos.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Después de que termino las clases, ella fue por unas estampillas a la tienda más cercana, estibio hacia quien era dirigida la carta y donde; Tenia el buzón para colocar la carta y mandarla hacia su destino pero no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, no pudo ni con las otras cartas que tenía en una caja bajo su cama, ¿Por qué esta debería ser la diferencia?.

Pasaron minutos pero para ella fueron horas, sabía que se arrepentiría de su decisión en el futuro, ella se marchó con la carta entre los libros hacia su casa, se sentía decepcionada de ella misma.

Helga aventó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la cocina, al momento de tirar su mochila hizo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo incluyendo el sobre con su carta.

-Helga iré a dejar una carta para Olga, ¿no quieres que te traiga nada del súper?-pregunto su mama mientras husmeaba en su bolsa

-No Miriam-grito del otro lado de la casa la niña

Miriam al buscar las llaves del carro provoco que se cayera las cosas al suelo, la carta de Olga se cayó a un lado de la carta que Helga anterior mente había escrito, Miriam sin pensarlo dos veces la alzo pensando que esa era para Olga; Ella con la carta de Helga se marchó directo a depositarla al buzón.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Habia pasado una semana de que Miriam accidentalmente mandara la carta de Helga, ella se volvió loca, pero su mama no tenía la culpa de todos modos no sabía porque no tenía el valor de mandarla, se volvió loca y no sabía si tenía que esperar por una respuestas, al de cuentas el cabeza de balón le mandaba cada una carta cada mes pero ella nunca le mandaba nada.

-¿Sabes Helga? Debes de estar tranquila, Arnold sabe ya tus sentimientos no debe ser del otro mundo que le mandaras tu una carta, él te quiere-dijo su mejor amiga, al verla.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

En una pequeña parte de Sudamérica llamada San Lorenzo se encontraba un rubio con una cabeza extraña, hacia quehaceres domésticos.

-Hijo-Dijo su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te llego una carta-respondió sonriente.

-¿De quién?-pregunto curioso el niño, la carta de su mejor amigo la había recibido hace unos días.

-Adivina-le dijo mientras le daba la carta, el niño miro de quien era y sus ojos se hicieron grandes.

Arnold se encontraba sentado y solo veía el sobre de la carta no sabía cómo abrirla, sentía esa sensación de querer arrancar el sobre pero no podía, era la primera carta que recibía de ella, resoplo algo aturdido y volteo al horizonte, tenía una vista increíble un atardecer único que la naturaleza solo podía brindarle, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo tenía una cosa en su mente ¿Por qué después de tantas semanas apenas le mandaba una carta?, tenía ese sentimiento no tenía noticias de ella, si no es por su abuelo o Gerald, pero de seguro la carta tenía la respuesta, el temeroso abrió la carta y observo la perfecta caligrafía de la rubia que robaba sus sueños.

_Querido Cabeza de Balón_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, también espero que no te sientas ya Tarzan por estar en la jungla, solo quiero decirte que ya no debes preocuparte por mí, todas las cosas por acá han mejorado a lo largo del año._

_Mi familia al parecer ya es una familia, Miriam dejo sus problemas con el Alcohol y está un poco más concentrada en mí, siempre me pregunta que como estoy y que si no necesito algo, aunque parezca que es increíble aún tengo ese sentimiento de no querer hablarle, pero pienso que ha de ser por los años de su ausencia, en cambio Bob sigue adicto al trabajo pero ya no me confunde con Olga lo cual es un gran progreso para mí._

_Si te preguntas por los ineptos de tus amigos, están más que bien, todos siguen iguales de tarados pero ya se comportan, no falta que se metan en una que otra travesura pero eso es cuestión de su forma de ser._

_Si te preguntas porque no te he mandado una carta con anterioridad aquí está la respuesta, si tengo cartas que son para ti pero no tengo el valor suficiente para mandártelas, están aquí debajo de mi cama en una caja rosa, espero que me comprendas pero aunque haya pasado un año para mi es difícil asimilarlo, yo sé que estas con tus papas tu sueño más anhelado y eso más que contenta con eso y mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré._

_Te quiere y te extraña Helga G. Pataki_

El rubio releyó la carta y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el sabía que tenía cartas para el pero su amada no tenía las agallas para mandárselo con eso se quedó más que satisfecho y también con el simple hecho de saber que aun pensaba en él.

-Yo también te quiero Helga-dijo el muchacho mientras miraba hacia el cielo y tenía la carta en su pecho.


End file.
